


I Found (Talk Some Sense to Me)

by DarkLady417



Series: Voltron Self Ship Songfics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Songfic, UMM MENTION OF DEATH?, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: Encased in crystal, she waited for years.





	I Found (Talk Some Sense to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: I don't own VLD or I found.

_ And I'll use you as a warning sign _

 

Jen had crashed landed on an icy planet. She had lost contact with the Paladins. And with her magic at a low, she was screwed. This place has no natural energies or crystals for her to absorb energy from. She curled up in a ball, freezing. Her mind wandered to each paladin; Keith, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Shiro...

 

_ That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind _

 

__ A few days had passed, she had struggled to keep herself warm. She used the last of her magic. She was exhausted, cold, hungry, thirsty, and she felt her mind slipping. 

 

_ And I'll use you as focal point _

 

Her eyes slid shut, she could hear her friends, in her head, urging her to move, to live. 

_ “Come on Jen! You can do it, believe in yourself!”  _ Hunk...

_ “Don’t give up yet!”  _ Keith…

_ “Don’t let up just yet!” _ Pidge…

_ “Keep going! You got it!”  _ Lance... _  
_ __ _ “Just get up, take your time, you can do it! Just have faith in yourself”  _ Shiro..

She forced herself up, her left arm useless, having frostbite up to her elbow. She walked out, hoping she may find somewhere warmer...safer..

 

_ So I don’t lose sight of what I want _

 

__ She thought of them, using them as her fire, to drive herself to want to live through this. She thought of training with Keith, laughing with Lance, cooking with Hunk, playing games with Pidge, just  _ being  _ around Shiro. She thought of his warm smile, she could imagine him encouraging her. She had to live...for them...for him.

 

_ And I've moved further than I thought I could _

 

__ She got rather far. Farther than she thought she was going to make. She walked over to the edge of a cliff and looked over, trying to figure out where she would go next. She didn’t expect when the cliff gave out from under her. She screamed and with her frozen arms, she couldn’t grab anything. She landed right through the frozen water.

 

_ But I miss you more than I thought I would _

 

__ She looked above, seeing the light and tried to swim to the surface, but it was impossible. Frozen terror filled her heart. 

 

_ Oh I'll use you as a warning sign _

 

__ Her life flashed before her eyes, but her mind rested on Shiro. She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t leave them, she couldn’t! But she couldn’t move. Suddenly, she felt something stir from her chest. A bright light filled her vision.

 

_ That if you talk _ [ _ enough sense, then _ ](https://genius.com/Amber-run-i-found-lyrics#note-12389702) _ you'll lose your mind _

 

__ Her eyes shut. She fell back in the water. Her body was encased in a icy crystal. Preserved, on the edge, between life and death. 

  
  


_ And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be _

 

__ Shiro looked out the window, worried. It has been weeks since Jen got separated from them. They had no clue where she was until Pidge told them she finally got something, that may be her. They were on their way to the lead.

 

_ Right in front of me, talk some sense to me _

 

They got off the ship when they landed. It didn’t take them long until they found her campsite. They looked around.

“She must have been here a while but it looks like she hasn’t been here in days” Hunk said, looking at the campsite.

“We have to keep looking, we know we’re at least on the right planet” Shiro said, firmly

 

_ And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be _

 

They looked around more, and soon found the cliff. They all feared the worst and looked down, and saw the smaller hole now in the water. They all paled.

“No…” Shiro whispered, before sliding down the side of the cliff with the others protesting. 

He walked carefully on the ice, looking for any sort of sign.

 

_ Right in front of me, talk some sense to me _

 

__ It took some time, but he saw a glowing crystal and used his arm to melt some of it. By then the others had come down. And just as they arrived, the crystal popped up. And inside, was Jen.

  
  


_ And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge _

 

__ They were afraid to remove her from the crystal, scared that it would kill her if they did. They carefully moved her large crystal into an empty, safe room.  They tried to do some tests, to see if she was even alive or if she was healing at all but the pure magic from the crystal prevented them from accurately seeing. 

 

_ Of how much to give and how much to take _

 

__ Shiro visited her often. He hoped she would come out of it soon. This...was terrifying to see. Her lips were blue, her arms black. She didn’t look like herself and it broke Shiro’s heart.

 

_ Oh I'll use you as a warning sign _

 

But still, removing her was too risky and that was just a chance they were afraid to take. She was in that crystal for weeks with no visible changes.  Until there was an attack. The Galra took her body. They got her back, but she was so badly damaged, so hurt, a sword through the shoulder, cuts all over her body, bruises everywhere. 

 

_ That if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind _

 

__ They put her back in her crystal and hoped for the best. After 3 months of being in that crystal, they shut the door. Hope was fading fast, that she’d ever come back.

  
  


_ And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be _

 

__ Almost a year had passed. The empire had been taken down and she was still trapped in the crystal. Hope was extinguished at this point. They didn’t know what to do.

 

_ Right in front of me, talk some sense to me _

 

__ Shiro decided to visit her one day. He entered the room and looked upon her crystalized form.

__ “Jen...I’m so sorry..” he looked down “I should have found you,  _ saved  _ you”

The crystal was still unmoving.

 

_ And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be _

 

Years and years passed with no change. Soon the paladins died, one by one. Shiro stayed with Jen, in her room. Descendant after descendant. Generations passed by. __

 

_ Right in front of me, talk some sense to me _

 

__ A man with black hair in an undercut walked in and pressed his hand against the crystal. He knew the story. This was the crystallized form of the Black Paladin’s true love. But, she felt so familiar to him. Like he knew her.

 

_ And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be _

 

What he didn’t expect, was the crystal to start cracking. It shattered open and her form fell forward. He quickly caught her, shocked that it finally opened.

 

_ Right in front of me, talk some sense to me _

 

__ He looked at her, she looked completely fine. He had flashbacks, of being with her, finding her and he felt tears well up. He brushed his fingers against her cheek and whispered.

“Baby, come back to me…”

 

_ And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be _

 

__ Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him “...Shiro?”

 

_ Right in front of me, talk some sense to me _

 

__ Shiro smiled and brushed her hair gently “Welcome back”


End file.
